1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper currency sterilization system and more particularly pertains to killing all viral and fungal microorganisms on paper currencies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of paper cleaning devices of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, paper cleaning devices of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of killing various types of viral and fungal microorganisms by conventional methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a paper currency sterilization system that allows killing all viral and fungal microorganisms on paper currencies.
In this respect, the paper currency sterilization system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of killing all viral and fungal microorganisms on paper currencies.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved paper currency sterilization system which can be used for killing all viral and fungal microorganisms on paper currencies. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.